One Ruby, One Sapphire, One Emerald
by ShadowsDarkTidings
Summary: ALso contains romance Yuka, a young girl who lives with trainers finds herself having to go off to save her brother, She enjoys it and finds she wants to travel and does so, with 3 friends and meets many famous trainers on her way to becoming a master.
1. After you in your footsteps

HI! Well I've decided to write a story with the help of **Long Winded** who right now is… -Looks around- Hey Dragon girl!!! Where'd you go? (Long winded is off eating ice cream somewhere)

……

Do I want to know? Well anyway let's get this started.

"**I do not own Pokemon or their creatures or the characters. I do use Yuka who was made by Long Winded (for a Naruto story butttttt) I wanted a Pokemon story.**

**Just to say I've never really gotten their personality straight so I usually go by the game. I don't watch the show.**

**After you in your footsteps**

"Yuka honey? Please go feed the Pokemon outside." Called Yuka's mother from her place downstairs. Yuka, a young brown waist length haired girl turned to look downstairs. Her bored chocolate brown eyes strayed from the book she was reading reluctantly and she rolled until she had rolled off the bed but purposely rolled so she could land on all four. After getting up she started walking through her room which her mother called 'The room of traps' for random objects had been littered all over the ground and were easy to trip over. Yuka wasn't a Pokemon trainer like most of her family. She wasn't interested, though most of the members in her family own at least a Bagon. Their first Pokemon was a Bagon, that's how the family worked…they bonded extremely well with the Pokemon therefore ended up being called the Doushi family. (Translation to "One Mind") They say her family's Pokemon could feel the master's feelings and react… Yuka didn't believe it for a minute. She was an ordinary girl…that's all. She gave a loud yawn.

"…mom where's the food?!" said Yuka looking around the room for a large crate that says "Pokemon Food".

"The crates outside!" said a woman with black hair that gave off a blue in the light.

"I'm sure the giant lizards out there haven't already opened it themselves." Grumbled Yuka sarcastically walking outside. Her mom sighed.

"Always complaining Yuka." Whispered her mother. Yuka looked around seeing the many Bagon's and Shelgon's running around. Her family was famous for breeding Salamence.

She suddenly shouted, "C'mon you Salamence! Lunch time!" She sighed…the Salamence were hard to find when they didn't want to be found. She gave another extremely loud yell. "COME ON YOU GUYS!!!" she sighed again and unlocked the crate and opened it to pull a large bag out. She dragged it for about 10 feet then took out a large hook from leaning on the wall and cut it open. The shelgon's and bagon's suddenly lifted their heads at the smell of food and rushed toward it. Yuka sighed and looked up only to yelp as a large blue and red dragon was flying toward her at a fast rate. She ducked stupidly and the large Salamence landed right in front of her, mocking her. "YOU!" she growled. The biggest Salamence on the farm was the one in front of her, Her brother nicknamed him Wild behemoth. For he was large and didn't listen at all. The thing is, this was the same 'Salamence' that was suppose to be her Pokemon, but when he was a Bagon they ran…into a problem. Kei, her brother let his Salamence free since it seemed it was a free spirit type. It kinda bugged her. "How would you even **know **that?" asked Yuka to herself. She shrugged it off and went back inside. Unknown to her, the large Behemoth made a whimper noise. "Mom! I fed them!" said Yuka. The mother smiled at her.

"Your brother said he was coming home today." She smiled at her Daughter.

"Kei's coming back?!" said Yuka excitedly. Her mom nodded. Yuka's mother put the phone back to her head and talked with her son more. Yuka smiled widely then heard her mother scream and she ran to her mother's side. "mom?" asked Yuka. Her mom seemed Paralyzed so Yuka took the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"You must be the daughter, Well listen. If you want your brother back, hand over your Pokemon and money. Meet us at 7:00 P.M under the Watch tower. Don't be late." The phone line shut and Yuka stared at her mother.

"Mom…What are we going to do?" asked Yuka.

"…I-I don't know…"Whispered the mother. Yuka's tears started to weld up in her eyes.

"I can't do a thing…" she thought to herself. She then had a look of determination in her eyes. "mom! Can…can you get me a Pokemon from the back?" asked Yuka. Her mother looked at her, her tear stricken eyes looked confused then realization stuck her.

"Your …going to get your brother back?" she asked. Yuka nodded.

"I haven't seen Kei for a long time…and I'm getting him back!" shouted Yuka, running up stairs to change. Her mother smiled at her daughter then snuck in the back, pulling a Pokeball out of her pocket while doing so.

---

Yuka finished putting on her black Hoodie. She wore simple dark blue jeans and a black hoodie. She then ran into her brothers room, making sure her ponytail was tight, then went to his lock. There on his stand he had a small box, and she pulled a key from her pocket, and inside were 9 pokeballs. She grabbed them, then took off down the steps. She landed in front of her mother, who looked saddened, yet proud. She handed her daughter a Pokeball that was connected to a necklace.

"…be careful. And come back safe please?" asked her mother. 

"Thanks mom. I promise to bring Kei back!" said Yuka. "Be back in 5 hours!" said Yuka, glancing at the time then leaving. The Electric clock glowed in red numbers, 5:02 P.M.

---

Yuka tossed the Pokeball carelessly. "The tower is an hour and a half walk from here…" said Yuka to herself. She put the Pokeball back so it connected back to the necklace. She walked slowly through the streets before stopping near a house. Her frown deepened with worry. She walked into the building and as soon as she looked up, she saw a young girl with her hair in a high ponytail. She had brown hair with blonde highlights and a Pikachu sitting on her shoulder and seemed to be arguing with the Cashier. The girl next to the blonde/brown haired girl had wavy blood hair that past her mid shoulders, and sighed.

"Eve, let's just drop it and leave…" sighed the girl next to brown haired girl.

"No! He's jipping me 20 bucks short Mera!" shouted Eve. Yuka sighed and walked over next to Eve, placing 20 on the table and smirked to Eve.

"It's okay...I'm not hungry anyway." Said Yuka, sighing and walking away. Eve and Mera looked at each other then nodded.

---

Yuka found herself staring at the watch tower, 6:59. She sighed. She looked in the distance and saw a man walking toward her, a black haired man next to him. He had spiked gel hair. Yuka smiled.

"Kei!" shouted Yuka. He waved at his sister and the black clothed man next to him nudged him foreword. The black clothed man glanced at her then glared.

"You didn't bring it!" he shouted.

"I'd never agree. However!" Yuka shouted. She hurled a Pokeball into the air. Once the Pokeball hit the ground…….it rolled away weakly. "…HUH?!" shouted Yuka. The man and her brother laughed.

"Are you kidding?!" laughed the man. He hurled a ball out and a Houndoom burst out.

"Oh jeez!" shouted Yuka, grabbing the Pokeball on the floor and running. The angry dog Pokemon charged, flames bursting forth. "WHY ME?!" shouted Yuka.

"Pika! Thundershock!" shouted Eve. The Pikachu leaped off her shoulder and a burst of Electricity shot forth toward the Houndoom. It flinched slightly then howled and charged. Eve frowned. "well, that didn't work." Said Eve. Yuka sighed.

"Idiot…" she whispered then running past her. Mera was already next to Yuka.

"Ah, good idea!" said Eve, running after, Pikachu after. The Houndoom leaped in front of them, and howled again.

"…we're dead." Said Yuka.

"Flamethrower!" shouted the man.

"AHHH! We are gonna die!" shouted Eve.

"…thanks…" said Yuka Sarcastically.

"Shroomish! sleep powder!" shouted Eve. The small Pokemon sprayed this odd yellow dots at the Houndoom, which found itself falling asleep. Yuka looked around then noticed her brother was leaning against the wall.

"Kei!" shouted Yuka, running toward her brother.

"Yuka! Get my Pokemon! They are on his belt!" Commanded Kei. Yuka nodded.

"Eve can you help me?" asked Yuka. Eve nodded and told Shroomish to stun spore the man. Shroomish did as commanded and the man growled at her.

"Houndoom! Bite!" shouted the man. The Houndoom shook it's head then leaped at Yuka. Yuka tackled the man and grabbed the pokeball's on his belt then tossed one to the Houndoom to try and get it away. To her surprise a Arcanine burst out. it howled and furiously stomped it's huge paw in front of the Houndoom, who seemed intimidated greatly.

"Arcanine! Extreme speed!" Commanded Kei. The dog charged and knocked the Houndoom over. The man growled and returned his Houndoom. While this was happening Mera was untying Kei. Kei grins and walks over to his sister, holds his hand out. Yuka smiled and handed the pokeball's to her brother. The Arcanine leaped in front of the man who was crawling away.

"…Where do you think your going?" asks Kei, grinning evilly.

---

Kei smiled at Yuka.

"I'll tell mom. You just keep going." Said Kei.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuka.

"I know you wanna keep going. It's in your blood remember? Mom was expecting it to happen. Just a lot sooner then later." Said Kei.

"But….I want to go home!" said Yuka. Eve looked at Yuka.

"You mean you're not a trainer?" asked Eve.

"Ya…" said Yuka.

"Yuka, I know you want to go. Go ahead, have fun. And actually **USE **that Pokemon instead of screw up and make it so it won't even come out." said Kei, getting on his Arcanine and running off.

"…Eesh, I don't even get a straight up, "Goodbye, thanks for saving me!" sighed Yuka. Yuka smiled at her two new friends.

"Well…lets get going shall we?" asked Yuka.

"…hey how did I get dragged into this?" asked Mera.

"…I dunno? You got the oddest hair maybe?" asked Eve.

"Lets just go…" whined Yuka.

---------------------------------------------------

Sorry, it was Major rush.


	2. Fall

Thanks for reviewing.

**Raykura-Kura**

**Fall**

Yuka groaned. She blinked her eyes, looking at the vast woods with a look of anger.

"This just isn't right…" she whispered. She looked to Mera and Eve. "Is it normal to go through a fo-"spin?" Yuka looked down and saw a ….a…_green _spider. It had a funny black face on it too…Yuka's eye twitched. "…and WHAT is THAT?!" asked Yuka.

"That would be a Spinarak." Said Mera.

"Well, duh. I got that much down." Said Yuka. "Believe it or not, I do know Pokemon pretty well." Yuka kicked the Spinarak away. "there now lets keep going." Said Yuka, walking foreword.

"…umm…Yuka? Apparently…not…you…should kno-"Ariados are here…" whispered Mera, interrupting Eve. Yuka froze, staring at the tons of Ariados that seemed to glare at her.

"uhhhhhh…..oops?" said Yuka sheepishly. They all turned around and took off in a run. "Are you kidding me?!" shouted Yuka. Yuka pulled the Pokeball from her necklace and turned and tossed it to the Ariados. The Ariados froze, ready to strike the Pokemon that popped out. To her horror, it just bounced off of it and fell in front of her. "Crap." She whispered before picking it up and running again.

"Smart idea there." Said Eve sarcastically.

"Shuddup." Replied Yuka. "MAN! I never knew Huro was this DANGEROUS!" shouted Yuka.

"You're sheltered compared to most trainers. I came from Johto!" said Eve.

"Man this sucks!" shouted Yuka. Mera stopped running and turned around.

"Mera?" asked Eve. Mera pulled a Pokeball out and tossed it in the air. Yuka stared at it then Mera let it hit the ground. To both Eve and Yuka surprise, a majestic Rapidash appeared. Yuka stared at Eve.

"How come she's got some super powerful Pokemon and you got a crappy Pikachu that couldn't hurt a weedle?" asked Yuka. Mera pointed at the 7 or so Ariados.

"Flamethrower." Commanded Mera. The Rapidash reared then hurled flames out, which only 3 or so Ariados actually leaped out of the way for. The Ariados turned away and ran off. Mera returned Rapidash and smiled at the two. "can we go now?" asked Mera.

"…" Both were dumbstruck.

---

Yuka sighed. "A Poke center!!!" said Yuka happily. She ran toward it and happily entered it. Mera and Eve sighed.

"Why did you want to get to a Pokemon center again?" asked Eve.

"Cause I want to check if this Pokeball of mine is broken." Said Yuka. She walked up to the nurse, who had odd redish pink hair.

"Hi. Umm…I seem to be having a problem with my Pokeball and I heard you were abl-"Oh yes, I can fix it if it broke." Said the nurse. Yuka smiled widely and handed the ball over and the nurse looked it through carefully.

"Hmm, There isn't anything wrong. When did you get the Pokemon?" asked the Nurse.

"Uhh…just recently. My mom picked a random one from the farm." Said Yuka.

"The Pokemon might not want to come out. if that's the case you'll just have to wait." Said the Nurse smiling at them.

"Oh, okay." Said Yuka, getting her Pokeball. "Thanks." She turned and left then sighed. "Now what?!" shouted Yuka, Shaking the Pokeball madly. She hurled it down and it just flopped around. She picks it back up then sighs again. "Well then. I need another new Pokemon." Said Yuka.

"Hmm…well. Do you have any Pokeballs?" asked Eve.

"…ya. I have nine." Said Yuka.

"We'll help you catch one." Said Mera.

"okay! Thanks!" said Yuka. Yuka grinned widely then stopped to look at the sign that had odd stuff on it. "Ah it's that troublesome Jade group." Glared Yuka.

"Jade? As in like...?" asked Eve.

"Well, they call themselves TEAM jade. But I find them stupid. They are a team of people intent of ruling and controlling Legendary Pokemon and those with enough power to fight on equal terms with them. They aren't that bad of people really. Just their screw ups cost cities millions." Said Yuka.

"Ah, so I guess every place has got their problems. Team rocket basically rules over the Kanto region and Johto region. The Hoenn Region is taken by Aqua and Magma. So basically, we're stuck in this bad situation." Said Eve.

"Ah." Said Yuka.

"Ah!! Don't roll that way!" shouted a voice. Yuka turned only to have a large green egg role to her feet.

"huh…" said Yuka. A young girl with black hair in a high ponytail and tan skin stopped and smiled at Yuka.

"Hi. Sorry about the egg." Said the girl, smiling Sheepishly. A Wartortle suddenly ran up beside her. "Oh, I'm Neko." Said the girl, sticking her hand out. Yuka stuck her hand out as well and they shook.

"I'm Yuka. That's Eve and Mera." Said Yuka.

"Your all trainer's right?" asked Neko.

"Ya." Replied Yuka. "well…sorta."

"What do you mean 'sorta'?" asked Neko.

"…my Pokemon won't come out." said Yuka sheepishly.

"I had the same problem using my friends Pokemon. I found out it was a Venusaur." Laughed Neko.

"So…what up with the egg?" asked Mera.

"oh ya, that egg I found in the dirt really far down. I was battling a Dugtrio and it used earthquake. So I ended up with a big hole in the ground." Said Neko. She sighed. "I don't know what to do with it however. I don't want anymore Pokemon. I'm a Ranger so I'm not suppose to have more then one Pokemon. I was lucky they let me have my other one." Said Neko. Yuka looked down. Neko then snapped her fingers.

"You don't have a useable Pokemon right?" asked Neko.

"ya." Said Yuka nodding.

"You can have the egg then." Said Neko.

"WHAT?!" said Eve in surprise. "Do you know what kind of Pokemon that is?!"

"Nope, but Yuka here look's like a good trainer." Grinned Neko.

"…I thought Ranger's had to be older. You look like you the same age as us." Said Yuka.

"I got lucky." Grinned Neko. "I can't do any major missions however. Because I am not experienced enough and I don't know this land well." Said Neko. "I just got off the boat from Kanto a couple of weeks ago." Said Neko. Mera looked at Yuka and they both nodded.

"Why don't you come with us then? We are traveling this whole land." Said Yuka, picking up the large egg. Neko rubbed the back of her neck.

"I don't think I can. I'd need perm-"for what?" asked a masculine voice. Neko turned around and saluted.

"umm! Spenser! I was just…talking…" said Neko. The man with light blue hair waved his hand smiling. He and Neko wore relatively the same clothes, meaning they were part of the same place.

"You can go with them Neko. It's good to know the land and learn about different Pokemon." Said Spenser. "We came here to fix a riot problem in Falldown City." Spenser directed his words to Mera, Eve, and Yuka.

"We are heading there for the Gym aren't we?" asked Mera.

"ya…I guess." Said Yuka. Spenser kept his smile.

"Then we'll all head there." Said Spenser. Yuka smiled.

"more people, the better."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

What pokemon's in the egg?

And who's Yuka's real starter?

I wonder. Well you find out next Chapter.


End file.
